Pinkamena Diane Pie
Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinka For Short) Is a 27 Year Old Serial Killer Pony who is the oldest of the Sister's in The Pie Family and is the Main Character of the "Cupcakes" Creepypasta/Fanfiction, She was born in Equestria on the 5th of May in 1990. Occupation The Creepypasta Queen, Wife of Herobrine and Mother of three kids, White Death, RavenBrine and Grim. History *1999-2009: The Punishment And The Pain During Pinkamena's Childhood years she was already developed as a very small super villain, she would stomp on insects, break items and just mess up everything, eventually when she was nine years old she started to abuse her sisters, her parents had it, and locked her up in the basement for Ten Years, they sent in healthy food she liked but never talked to the poor pony, all she had to sleep on was a piece of concrete, the entire floor, it scarred her for life and she started going insane, voices didn't make her do it, it just came. This is why in Pinkie Pie's family photo's Pinkamena is always absent, she was locked up below the house. When she was Nineteen she was finally let out, but she had to look after her sisters, finally after seeing everyone else get what they wanted, attention, gifts, and respect, she lost it, she ran away into The Everfree Forest and sat down by the cliff and looked at an ingured bunny next to her, she snapped! as it tried to get up she simply punched it as hard as she could, it died within seconds, she looked out into the sunset and spoke to herself. "Ill give them a laugh.....Ill give them a FUCKING LAUGH!.." She returned and acted normal in front of everyone, but unknown to them she had secretly built a basement that was hidden in the walls of Sugar Cube Corner, her parents locked her in the basement so she took ponies into her own hell, the hell that she had to stay trapped in for ten years, they were now trapped inside. *2013: Encountered by Lover Pinkamena had been selling cupcakes with Pony Organs until somepony found pieces of flesh on their cupcake, they called the Police and stumbled into the Basement, all the weapons had Pinkamena's Hoof Prints on them, Pinkamena was shocked at this and cried for days, however Pinkamena ran away until she was cornered at The Crystal empire by the police. Herobrine arrived and killed all the Police Officers, Pinkamena waited for her death to arrive but Herobrine helped her out and brought her to his castle, and in a few days they started to fall in love and eventually ended up as a couple. Goals Her goals are to torture her family and everyone in the hell she was trapped in for a long portion of her life, and to make a family that actually loves her. Relationships *Sonic.exe/X Pinkamena and Exe met when Exe stumbled into her basement as she was cutting up a body, they both made eye contact and introduced theirselves and soon became Best Friends, Pinkamena was very surprised to see Exe in Herobrine's castle when she was taken in after coming out of the portal. *Israphel Israphel and Pinkamena have a good relationship with each over, however Israphel can sometimes get on her nerves. *Herobrine Herobrine is Pinkamena's Husband, Pinkamena is still very thankful on the day Herobrine saved her for a life sentence in Prison, Pinkamena loves to spend quality time with her Husband, they both love each over so much and love to have their time together, Pinkamena also loves to seduce Herobrine into doing sexual activities for each overs own pleasure and he always accepts, she also likes to be extremely flirty with Herobrine when they're alone together in the same room, but Pinkamena doesn't know what she would do without Herobrine and is glad to be a Wife, a Killer, and a Mother. *Rainbow Factory Dash RFD is Pinkamena's second best friend and are great killing buddies, she often likes to visit the Factory to see how RFD is doing. *The Pie Family Pinkamena despises her Family for being useless and abusive to her, and giving her the most scarring ten years of her entire life. However, when Pinkie is feeling depressed and scared she likes to watch her and appear from behind. Physical Description Pinkamena looks identical to her younger sister except her mane, tail and fur is a little darker and paler than Pinkie's, her eyes used to be blue and her Cutie Mark used to be the same as Pinkie's but when she got married to Herobrine her eyes changed from blue to red and her Cutie Mark changed from colourful balloons to dark, creepy smiling balloons. Personality Pinkamena has always been troublesome and even when she was just a foal she grew to hate her family, but now she loves her life as a serial killer and is a great leader to the Creepypasta's, however she can often loose her sanity and go balls-to-the-walls insane, and go on a killing spree until her sanity is regained, sanity or none, she likes to draw on the walls with blood and kill people in the most brutal ways possible, such as hanging them, cutting out their insides, torturing them, pinning them to the walls or floor, etc, she is a cold blooded killer who will go out of her way to brutally murder everybody who gets in her way, she can sometimes be bad tempered and easily angered around her family, she never backs out of a fight and will stop at no cost to make her victims go through the same torture and hell she was put through. Weapons Pinkamena normally uses a sharp kitchen knife but also likes to use a pare of scissors, a chainsaw, other knives and needles. Type Of Villain Pinkamena falls under Seven type's of Villains, Serial Killer, Seeker of Vengeance, Vengeful, Creepypasta Villain, Cannibal, Homicidal and Murderer. Theme Song "Scream For Me" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My9pGiLgNpY&t=148s Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_DqzyBXkaM Pinkamena Quotes "Life Is A Party" "Do you prefer baked or skinned?" "Oh, goody! You want to help me?" "Oops. Was I too rough?" Trivia *In the cannon MLP universe she and Pinkie Pie are the same people, she is also not a serial killer, as the Cupcakes story was created by Sergeant Sprinkles. *Pinkamena is not the only killer in Cupcakes, as a "shock ending": Apple Bloom is revealed as a killer-in-training under Pinkamena's "care", however, in TJS Headcannon Cupcakes was all Rainbow Dash's nightmare. *The scene with her dress could also be a homage to the infamous Buffalo Bill killer - who also wore his victim's skin. *She shares a few similarities to the DC Comics villain Victor Zsasz: **They kill a large number of victims. **They both had a easy innocent life but later became serial killers. **When they kill someone they add a mark to themselves. ***Pinkamena cuts off the cutie marks of ponies and wears them as clothing. ***Zsasz marks his body with a tally mark for every person he kills. *There's a fangame called Pinkamena, on the mafia-style. She replaces the Serial Killer role on usual games. *Pinkamena birthday in TJC Headcannon is Pinkie Pie's cannon birthday. Category:Villains Category:MLP Category:Creepypasta